Et si c'étais moi?
by Ita0Chan
Summary: Sasuke aime Naruto mais Itachi l'aime aussi Itachi fuit et tue leurs parents. Resumer nul mais histoire plutot intriguante. Yaoi , Viol , Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

Et si c'était moi?

**Auteur :** Ita0Chan

**Couple :** SasuXNaru , NaruXSasu , ItaXNaru , KisameXIta , SasoXIta , ItaXDeidei , NaruXKaka , KakaXNaru … A venir ! + Encore

**Disclamair : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , Ils appartiennent a l'auteur des animes de Naruto.

**Note :** Fautes? Oui … Mais soyez indulgent ceci est ma première fic. CONTIENT : YAOI , VIOL … Et autres !

**Et si c'était moi?**

Ques'ce qui est plus frustrant que de savoir que sont frère aime la même personne que l'ont aime? Je me présente le raté de la famille Sasuke Uchiha. Que dire de plus? J'aime les hommes et suis le type banal que les filles s'arrachent. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout un crétin blond nommé Naruto Uzumaki. De plus j'ai 15 ans.

Qui est celui qui ose me déranger a l'écriture de mon journal ?

Itachi : Hey p'tit bon a rien descend nourrir ta cervelle de singe.

Itachi Uchiha , mon ainé , comme je le disait se crétin aime MON Naruto. Il est mon ainé de 6 ans , donc il a 21 ans. Bon enfin bref voici se qui closera mon journal d'aujourd'hui.

Sasuke : Dégage et je sortirai. D'un ton sévère.

Itachi : Crétin tu me fait peur , qui est le plus grand héritier du Sharingan? Pas toi alors je fait se que j'veut. *Rire* Puit Naruto-Sama a appeler il voulait que tu l'accompagne a jouer dans le bac a sable. Aller A+ Idiot.

*Cœur battant* Naruto a appeler, Naruto a appeler, Naruto a appeler. Criant , Sautant. Rare se faisait ses appelle la semaine.

Sasuke : Reprend ton calme.

Cela faisait bientôt 2 semaines que Naruto était en partie en mission pour achever mon travail non terminer. Éliminer cette salopperie de serpent d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke : Je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro de mon meilleur ami , Je tombe directement sur sa voix.

Naruto : Oui allo?

Sasuke : Naruto? C'est Sas'ke , Nii-San ma dit que tu ma appeler?

Naruto :Oui , c'était pour te dire qu'on a plomber ce serpent , biensûr , nous avons eu l'aide de Jiraiya et du nouveau 5 Ième hokage. Je voulait savoir , tu veut venir manger chez Ichiraku avec moi ? Deux semaines étaient si longue. Fait toi pas d'illusion. Je … Je alors?

Sasuke : Oui , oui. Je te rejoint là-bas. Dit-je tout enthousiaste. Ce serais le bon moment de lui dire mes sentiments.

Naruto : A tout a l'heure.

Personne ne sait dans ce village mes penchants sexuelle sauf biensûr , Nii-San. Lui ne ma jamais avouer une tel chose mais ce n'est pas très dur a voir et a savoir. Sont vernis a ongle mauve , et sa façon de s'habiller. Pour se qu'il en est de ''sont amour'' je les entendus dire par sont ancien meilleur ami Deidara. Deidei était en faite un de mes amis il me confiais des choses comme moi je le faisait , En faite Itachi n'a encore jamais été Uke.

Je me change de tenue vite j'enfile mon habit d'ordre d'Orochimaru , avec le décolleter ce qui feras baver Naruto même si il m'a déjà vus souvent avec. Et sors de ma chambre. J'embrasse ma mère au passage et sors de la maison et saute de toit en toit. Pour arriver vite fait chez Ichiraku.

A mon arriver j'entre dans le lieu et remarque mon batard blond , vêtu de sa combinaison orange ligner noir , ses cheveux blond en bataille sans sont bandeau frontal de ninja. (Dieux qu'il est cannon).

Sasuke : Naruto?

Naruto *souriant* : B'jour Sas'ke.

Sasuke :Pourquoi a tu enlever ton bandeau frontal?

Naruto : Parce que j'ai pris congé histoire de relâcher mes nerfs et passer un peut de temps avec mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke *Légèrement rougit* : Alors la mission vous avez pulvériser le serpent et ensuite Sakura a fait quoi dans cette mission?

Naruto *Mange* : Nous avons parlé , parlé et parlé.

Sasuke : De quoi? Dit je intriguer.

Naruto : De chose personnel. Dit Naruto un peu déboussolé.

Sasuke : Comme?

Naruto : Sasuke? Si je te dit quelque chose sa ne changeras rien a notre amitié en?

Sasuke : Biensûr que non , moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a t'avouer.

Naruto : Je croit que … j'aime les hommes.

Sasuke : Quand a tu fait cette supposition?

Naruto : Sakura ma fait comprendre que je m'assume … J'ai su lorsque j'ai découvert mes sentiments envers une certaine personne.

Sasuke : Mais a tu déjà eu des relations sexuelle avec un homme?

Naruto : Non mais j'attend la bonne personne , en faite je l'est trouver mais je ne sais pas si lui … est … Gay … Toi que voulais tu me dire?

Sasuke : Tu a tout dit a ma place. Je suis …

Au moment ou j'allais le dire Itachi entrait chez Ichiraku et vint m'accoster.

Itachi : P'tit singe , tu aurait pus me dire ou tu partait sa m'aurais éviter de me lever.

Itachi remarqua ensuite Naruto.

Itachi : J'aurais du deviner vite te voir heureux , explique bien la présence de Naruto.

Naruto : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Itachi dit sa … Sas'ke?

Sasuke : C'est que …

Itachi : Itachi doit parler *rire* Sasuke est follement amoureux de toi et ce depuis 5 ans … Au cas ou tu ne comprendrais pas Sasuke est gay.

Naruto *Rouge* : Je , Je … C'est vrai Sas'ke?

Sasuke*Blesser par sont frère* J'ai bien peur que oui. Je voulais te le dire a l'instant mais Itachi est arriver.

Naruto : Merci d'avoir été franc Sas'ke-Kun.

Itachi : Et ci c'était a moi que tu plaisait le plus? *Rire*

Naruto : Quoi ? Sasuke ton frère est gay.

Itachi : C'est frappant non? *Rire* en fait je dirais bi.

(Penser) Naruto : Je ne sais pas … J'aime Sasuke d'amour mais je ne veut pas blesser Itachi.

Sasuke : Itachi ta gueule , j'aimerais te parler Naruto.

Itachi : J'allais partir sinon maman va me faire la gueule.

Puit Itachi partie en un nuage de fumer.

Naruto : Allons a mon appartement. Dit t-il en me prenant timidement la main.

Nous prenions ensuite le chemin de l'appartement de Naruto.

**Ita0Chan :** Prochain chapitre , Lime ou Lemon ? SasuXNaru ou NaruXSasu? Ou Rien dutout ? J'adore cette sorte de torture.

**Itachi :** (Bâillonner) Eu , eu , eu … eu eu eu

**Ita0Chan :** Héhé je n'est pas pris de risque j'ai envoyer Sasuke et Naruto jouer a 7 minutes dans le placard et j'ai bâillonner Itachi.

Le nowhere time

La parole du moine

Moine Kakashi : Haha les méfaits d'une bonne histoire.

Moine Iruka : Il y a toujours des agrumes bien mouvementer.

Moine Ita0Chan : Reviews lime (Oupsss time)


	2. Chapter 2

Et si c'était moi?

**Auteur :** Ita0Chan

**Couple :** SasuXNaru , NaruXSasu , ItaXNaru , KisameXIta , SasoXIta , ItaXDeidei , NaruXKaka , KakaXNaru … A venir ! + Encore

**Disclamair : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , Ils appartiennent a l'auteur des animes de Naruto.

**Note :** Fautes? Oui … Mais soyez indulgent ceci est ma première fic. CONTIENT : YAOI , VIOL … Et autres !

**Et si c'était moi?**

Rendu chez lui je regardais ce grand appartement j'avais une envie fouiller tout garde manger pour savoir si il n'y avait seulement que des foutus ramens.

Sasuke : C'est grand et bien décorer , un peu bordélique mais tout de même vivable. Dit-je époustoufler par le grand salon de couleur rouge et gris , ou des meubles noirs ornais les murs , très élégant pour un Uzumaki.

Naruto : Merci , mais pourrais ton parler moins fort Sakura dort a l'étage , trop épuiser par la mission.

Sasuke : Ok.

Naruto : Sasuke… Dit mon compagnon en prenant ma main. J'aimerais être ton amoureux si biensûr tu est d'accord.

Sasuke : Naruto. Dit je faiblement mon cœur battais a en éclater.

Naruto : Alors. Dit t-il avec les larmes au yeux. Veut tu être mon homme , celui qui me feras vivre ma première expérience ?

Sasuke : On peut pas Naruto si mon frère l'apprenais il me découperais en rondelle.

Naruto : Sa ne le dérangeais pas tout a l'heure lorsque nous somme partie.

Sasuke : Sa c'est qu'il se protège mais il souffre de ne pas t'avoir … Tout comme moi. Dit-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

Naruto : Mais je t'aime Sasuke , et si il le faut je parlerai a Itachi moi-même.

Je ne peut résister , J'embrasse Naruto timidement plus le temps file plus le baiser prend vie et devient enflammer de passion. Naruto embrasse mon coup , il a bien évidemment repris le dessus , ensuite il détache ma ceinture d'un geste tout de même habile. Embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau encore habiller. Le blond passe ses mains sur mon torse et se décide a monter mon chandail me levant légèrement embrassant par la mon Naruto. Je reprend le dessus , a la grand déception de Naruto.

Je voit maintenant une bosse évident former au pantalon de mon blondinet je la mort doucement et l'embrasse par la suite. Naruto a les yeux fermer je sent que moi-même mon érection est de plus en plus évidente.

Sasuke : Seras tu prêt a aller jusqu'au bout?

Naruto : Avec toi … oui.

Nous continuons de nous dénuder une fois nus j'embrasse chaque partie de se magnifique corps arriver a cette verge plus que exciter , je fait passer ma langue dessus se qui fait pousser a Naruto un léger gémissement. Puit me décide a la prendre complètement en bouche , Naruto se cambre violemment. J'adore cette sublime vision , j'ai presque oublier que nous étions en bas des marches ou Sakura repose a l'étage. J'imprègne de long mouvement de vas et viens sur le sexe de mon partenaire. Mon blond gémit de plus belle lorsque la cadence augmente , sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadé , le souffle court.

Naruto : Je … Ah! Vais ... venir. Crias Naruto en se déchargeant dans ma bouche. J'avale le tout pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Naruto : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre Naruto.

Naruto pris trois de mes doigts et les fourras dans sa bouche , j'étais a genou et regardais le spectacle. Naruto de sa main libre pris mon pénis en main et commença de langoureux vas et viens. Lâchant mes trois doigts bien humidifier.

Naruto : Pas ici sur le sofa. Me dit t-il , en se positionnant sur le sofa a quatre pattes , le dos cambrer. J'adore on dirais une œuvre d'art.

J'allas le rejoindre.

Naruto : tes doigts. Me dictas t-il.

J'en insère un en lui et commence a le bouger une fois que je le sent bouger librement , j'en insère un deuxième doucement , Naruto se crispe , il ne faut pas alors je prend sont membre de ma main libre et le fait durcir un peut , Il se décontracte lorsque je touche cette tache en lui qui le fait voir les étoiles , plus le temps file , un troisième vient se rajouter au autres.

Naruto : Sas'ke … Ah ! J'en peut plus la … Ah ! Viens. Gémit le blonde au yeux bleu azur.

Je retire doucement mes doigts et lèche la cavité. J'inspire profondément et me place correctement pour pouvoir le pénétré. Je prend mon membre en main et le pousse légèrement pour le faire entrer en mon partenaire. Il glisse un gémissement de douleur lorsque je me pousse entièrement en lui.

Naruto : Sas'ke. Le visage déformer sous cette sensation.

Je ne bouge pas et attend quelque minute si ce n'est pas seconde. Je gémit de bien être au premier coup de rein. Plus le temps passe plus mes coups de boutoir se font brusque , féroce , sauvage et passionnel. J'entend celui que j'aime hurler , gémir. Je sent que la fin est proche.

Sasuke : Je vais … venir. Criais-je en sentant le corps de Naruto se crisper sous moi , nous venons en même temps.

Je prend le temps de me retirer doucement et tombe par terre.

Naruto : Je t'aime Uchiha.

Sasuke : Je t'aime aussi Uzumaki.

???: C'est quoi tous ces bruits? Demandais une voix familière en descendant les marches.

Naruto , Sasuke : SAKURA ! Crions a l'unisson.

Sakura : Les garçons … je peut … olala Naruto on se revoit a l'entrainement. Sasuke. Fit Sakura en un hochement de tête en sortant de l'appartement.

Naruto : Tu a vus la rougeur de ses joues. Dit le blonde maintenant debout la fierté fièrement dressé.

Sasuke*rougit* : Elle nous a vus nus. Naruto tu? Eu je veut dire ta encore envie?

Naruto : Tes a poils devant moi il y a de quoi avoir encore envie. Mais pour le moment , J'AI MAL.

Sasuke : Haha. Riais-je fièrement. Mais pour Itachi ? On va lui dire quoi?

Naruto : Je lui dirai. Dit le blonde tout souriant. Je ne suis pas prêt pour être en couple. J'ai peur … peur de tout se qui enveloppe un couple. Comprenant l'acte sexuelle. Sa pourrais marcher non?

Sasuke : Peut toujours essayer.

**Ita0Chan :** Fièrement dresser je suis morte de rire. Ce chapitre contenais beaucoup d'agrume.

**Itachi :** Naruto. Pleurais Itachi.

**Ita0Chan *Prenant Itachi dans ses bras* :** Aller pleure Itachi.

Sasuke : Je suis sur qu'il y autre du ItaXNaru -_-

**Ita0Chan *Toujours en pressant Itachi dans ses bras* :** Comment peut tu dire sa?

**Sasuke :** Le pairing.

Le nowhere time

La lime , le citron et le lemon.

Jiraiya : Je veut quelque chose avec de belle forme ici et la. (Désignant vous avez devinez ? le pénis) Qui suis-je ? Lime , Citron , Lemon ?

Kakashi : Citron.

Jiraiya : Je veut quelque chose d'amer et de sensuelle qui rendu au bout on a envie de plus.

Kakashi : Lime

Jiraiya : Je veut des idée pour écrire, Qui suis-je?

Kakashi : Des LEMONS. Dit l'argenter en courant pour aller acheter le nouveau Icha Icha paradise et aussi pour vous dire Reviews time.


	3. Chapter 3

Et si c'était moi?

**Auteur :** Ita0Chan

**Couple :** SasuXNaru , NaruXSasu , ItaXNaru , KisameXIta , SasoXIta , ItaXDeidei , NaruXKaka , KakaXNaru … A venir ! + Encore

**Disclamair : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , Ils appartiennent a l'auteur des animes de Naruto.

**Note :** Fautes? Oui … Mais soyez indulgent ceci est ma première fic. CONTIENT : YAOI , VIOL … Et autres !

**Et si c'était moi?**

Une journée avais passé depuis cette affreux Lemon , mon amoureux n'avais toujours pas parler a Itachi , et je ne l'avais toujours pas revus (Itachi) lorsque je suis rentrer j'ai lus un message sur la table , Naruto non plus n'avais pas revus Itachi.

_Je suis partie pour deux jour … ou? Pas d'importance , j'arriverai vers 4 ou 5 heures de l'après-midi. Les parents sont partie en mission pour deux semaines … Alors ne fait pas trop de bordel dans la maison. _

_Tat'chi Uchiha_

Moi et mon amoureux parlons au téléphone en se moment donc taisez vous un peu.

Sasuke : Amour je vais devoir te laisser Nii-San n'est pas la et les parents non plus et sa frappe a la porte.

Naruto : D'accord bébé mais tu me rappelle d'accord?

Sasuke : Oui , je t'aime a+ Naru-Chan *Baiser par téléphone*.

*Raccroche*

Je me levas et ouvrit qui se trouvais a ma porte?

*Musique d'encouragement* Mon Naruto.

Ita0Chan (La magie des cellulaires)

Je n'eut pas le temps de dire entre que Naruto m'embrasse fougueusement se qui nous fit tomber par terre.

Naruto : Tu me manquais déjà. Dit mon amoureux a quatre pattes sur moi , l'une de ses jambes était la a se frotter contre ma virilité.

Nous finissons par nous relever , et par fermer la porte d'entrer. *Sur le sofa* 12 :30.

Sasuke : Naruto? Demandais-je a mon amant qui regardais intensément dans le vide.

Naruto : Humm oui amour? Dit Naruto en se tournant vers moi.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , tu semble perturber ? Dit-je d'un ton inquiet.

Naruto : A quelle heure Itachi revient ?

Sasuke : 4 ou 5 heures cette après-midi pourquoi?

Naruto : Et tes parents.

Sasuke : 2 semaines partie en mission pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que j'ai très envie de découvrir ton lit amour. Dit mon Naruto en me regardant franchement dans les yeux.

Ita0Chan (Je sent que quelque chose vas se passer a cause d'un blond et d'un coup de téléphone).

D'un pas lent et sensuelle Naruto se levas et se dirigeas vers ma chambre a l'étage.

Je ne réagit pas maintenant car je sais que si je ne me presse pas je le sais que je le retrouverai nue dans mon lit.

Ita0Chan (Ahah pas bête le Sasuke).

Sasuke (Hey ses mon histoire).

5 minutes plus tard j'arrive en trombe dans ma chambre et a ma grand surprise , découvre un Naruto a poil coucher sur le ventre , les yeux bander avec se qui semble mon ancien bandeau frontal de ninja.

Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu arriver alors j'enlève mes vêtements et me couche par-dessus mon blondinet. A ce moment que le blond disparait en fumer. Je sent un poids m'écraser subitement et sent une bosse contre mon postérieur.

Naruto : Je tes bien eu Uchiha. Dit mon amant contre mon oreille.

Sasuke *Relevant la tête légèrement* : J'avoue tres bien ma défaite M. Uzumaki. Tu garde ton boxer pour faire l'amour? Ricanais-je.

Naruto : Non tu devras me l'enlever avec les dents après t'avoir bander les yeux.

Naruto me bande les yeux comme promit.

Ita0Chan (Saviez vous que j'aime briser les moment ou l'ambiance est a sont comble. Maintenant vous le savez).

Naruto se coucha sur le dos et me dit que je n'est pas le droit a mes mains , seulement pour le préparer lorsqu'il en décideras ainsi.

Il m'embrasse pour débuter et me laisse aller pour la suite. Je mordille deux jumelles sur le torse de mon amant , je ne suis que de passage. Cherchant se que j'ai envie de trouver. Je suis au nombril je le lèche tendrement , le mordillant quelque fois. Je descend toujours un peut et sent une bosse contre mon menton , je me place correctement pour que ma bouche sois sur cette bosse et la mordille , l'embrasse la torture le maximum jusqu'à se que mon amant gémisse d'impatiente. Je remonte a l'élastique que je trouve a l'aide de ma langue , Mord le rebord des boxer et essaie du mieux que je le peut de le descendre.

Naruto : Sers toi de tes mains mais après oublie le droit a tes mains avant un moment.

Je m'exécute et descend cette fois ci complètement le boxer. Ceci fait je lèche la verge tendu doucement et la taquine du bout de mon nez.

Naruto *gémissant* : Suce la Sasuke.

De nouveau je m'exécute et la prend en bouche avec un peut de difficulté. Je débute des mouvements de vas et viens régulier. Je sent la main de Naruto s'accrocher dans mes cheveux je sent Naruto gémir sous mes mouvements mais je ne l'entend pas assez donc j'augmente la cadence , et entend gémir Naruto plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne déverse dans ma bouche.

Naruto : N'avale pas tout et viens m'embrasser.

Je le fait , quelque goute de se fruit passionnelle me coule sur le menton Naruto les lèches.

Naruto : Je veut te gouter a mon tour , allonge toi sur le dos.

Une fois sur le dos , sans plus attendre Naruto prend ma virilité en bouche je grogne de plaisir. J'adore sa , j'adore cette douce torture. Je gémit de plus belle lorsque la cadence augmente.

Sasuke : Je … Ah ! Naruto … venir. Tout en le criant je me déverse.

Mon souffle est court et saccader Naruto se frotte a moi redonnant vie a notre érection. Tout en faisant sa il me murmure a l'oreille. « Tu a si bon gout ». Ce qui m'excite d'avantage. Naruto détache mon bandeau me laissant voir deux orbes bleu azur par-dessus moi.

Naruto : Maintenant je te laisse prendre les devants je suis a ta disposition.

Sasuke : Couche toi sur le dos.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Je lui donne trois de mes doigts pour qu'il les lèches se qu'il fait. Une fois bien humidifier je les descend jusqu'à l'anus de mon amoureux et glisse un doigt en lui. Il pousse un râle de bien être. Au deuxième il se crispe légèrement. J'embrasse doucement la base de sont pénis. Une fois détendu j'insère le dernier doigt en lui , et le laisse aller jusqu'à se que je sente Naruto prêt a m'accueillir.

Je le pénètre doucement Naruto geigne quelque peu. Je ne bouge pas laissant place a un futur plaisir lorsque je bouge langoureusement c'était trop tendre pour Naruto donc je deviens brusque et violent. Naruto hurle.

Lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement …

**Ita0Chan :** A suivre. Deux fois et sur deux fois il se font attraper quel coïncidence non? Mais la vrai question qui est cette intrus qui ose les déranger.

**Naruto :** Prochain chapitre , La mort , la fugue ou la rupture ?

**Sasuke :** Je le sent pas trop se chapitre …

**Ita0Chan : **Dans un futur pas si loin peut-être devrons t-il reconstruire le clan des Uchiha ? Qui serais le père ? Sasuke reviendras t-il vivant ?

Le nowhere time

Le temps des bébés (Devinette)

(Si l'enfant est blond de qui provient t-il ?)

Sasuke : De Naruto.

(Si l'enfant est brun ou noir de qui provient t-il ?)

Sasuke : Il a les gènes de sont père.

(Si l'enfant est roux il serais temps de faire quoi Sasuke?)

Sasuke : C'est pas.

(Se serais le temps que tu change de chambre Sasuke).

Héhé Reviews time.


End file.
